Platica de chicos y ¿problemas?
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Beck, Andre y Robbie tienen una conversación muy interesante acerca de los labios de sus amigas, Jade, Cat, Trina y Tori. Nadie más tenía que saber eso ¿Pero un Rex enojado hará que se metan en problemas? pasen y averígualo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gente esto se me ocurrio mientras platicaba con mi hermano menor, el decía algunas cosas que no entendía y mi cabeza se puso a pensar, así que espero que les guste.

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Platicas de chicos**

Beck, Andre y Robbie junto con Rex estaban sentados en su mesa habitual del café asfalto, hablando de los besos de escenario después del que Sikowitz les había dado una platica muy interesante del tema.

"Hey Beck" llamó la atención el moreno al pelilargo "tu eres el único que ha logrado besar a las cuatro chicas, si no me equivoco"

"Sí, tiene razón" intervino Robbie "a Tori en su segundo día en Hollywood Arts, Cat cuando hicimos esa espantosa película, Trina cuando empezó esos rumores de que la invitaste a salir y Jade obviamente despues de salir casi tres años con ella" explico Robbie.

"Tienes toda la razón" le aseguro Beck "¿Porqué preguntas?" se dirige a Andre, con una mirada de curiosidad.

"Así que..." empezó a interrogar Andre "¿Cuál de ellas es la mejor besando?" termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

"Yo igual quiero saber" Intervino Robbie, o mejor dicho Rex "quiero saber quien de esas lindas nenas sera la afortunada de besar estos lindos labios" decía sugestivamente mientras Andre y Beck ponían los ojos como diciendo 'eso nunca pasará'.

"No, no yo no les diré nada" movía la cabeza Beck en negación, mientras hablaba "yo soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memoria, además si Jade se entera de que la compare en besos nos matara o peor aún, ella hará que no podamos tener descendencia de una forma no muy práctica y muy dolorosa, así que olvídalo" afirmo Beck.

"Si nos dices Robbie te comprará el almuerzo durante un mes y lavará tu auto por una semana" Ofreció Rex.

"Hey! yo no haré eso" Se quejo el chico.

"Sí, si lo harás. Ahora cállate" le afirmo el muñeco.

"Y bien que dices" volvió a hablar Andre.

"Que sean por dos meses lo del almuerzo y lavarás por dos semanas mi auto" fue la contra oferta de Beck.

"Esta bien" suspiro resignado el chico.

"Guarda a Rex, si el escucha hará comentarios inapropiados y las chicas se enterarán y nos irá mal a los tres" decía el canadiense.

"Pero si yo fui quien lo convenció no puedes hacer eso a mí Rob" se quejaba el títere mientras Robbie lo metía a la mochila. "Rob, Rob, no te atrevas a hacerlo, Rob, Rob..." y después silencio absoluto provenía de la mochila, lo que los chicos no sabían es que Robbie no cerro la mochila y Rex podía 'escucharlos'.

"Los besos de Jade son increíbles, son feroces y salvajes, tu corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo acelerado, todo es increíblemente rápido y sus labios son completamente suaves" explicaba el joven canadiense "Los besos de Cat son dulces, te traen una calma con cada movimiento de labio y sus labios son tan tiernos, ahí no me dejara mentir Robbie ¿verdad?" se dirige al chico de la gafas con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón" admitió algo avergonzado Robbie "son increíbles" susurro la última parte que aún así fue escuchada por los otros dos chicos. Mientras que Andre lo veía con una sonrisa divertida

"Ahora, Trina" volvió a hablar el canadiense "son feroces como los de Jade pero algo dolorosos, bueno creo que fue porque me mordió pero aún así ella era buena besando" admitió Beck, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

"Falta Tori" dijo Andre.

"Verás Tori, no se como empezar" suspiro Beck " Ella puede hacer que tu corazón se detenga con el rose de sus labios, o acelerar tu corazón cuando ella marca el ritmo y acelera el beso, no quieres separarte de ella, hasta que sientes que te falta el aire y sus labios son dulces y tiernos, muy suaves ademas, son de los labios que agarrarías entre tus dientes y los morderías lo suficientemente fuerte para que le quede una marca de tus dientes y después pasar tu lengua para calmar el dolor, pero no tan fuerte para herirla" decía Beck "En conclusión para mi Tori es la mejor besando, ya que ella puede hacerte sentir tantas emociones y sentimientos con solo un beso y sientes que tu corazón explotara de emoción en tu pecho por todo lo que te transmite" finalizó Beck.

"Robbie y Andre se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar eso, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta que las chicas venían en dirección hacia ellos, Cat y Tori con sus almuerzos y Jade solamente tenía una taza de café Jet Brew en la mano, hasta que Tori habló.

"¿Y porque están tan callados?" pregunto curiosa Tori mirando a los chicos enfrente de ella, "El Gato les comió la lengua" dijo en broma.

"No, yo no les hice nada" hablo Cat, mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca del susto.

"No tu no Cat" Dijo Tori, mirandola "yo me refería a ... Sabes que olvídalo, ¿Dónde está Rex?" Se volvió hacia Robbie que continuó sin hablar al respecto

"Y bien" Especto Jade algo irritada ya que ninguno de los dos hablaban.

"Ellos están en shock, por que se enteraron que sus abuelas se conocen" mintió el canadiense. "y Rex está en la mochila de Robbie"

"Sí eso es algo para sorprenderse" concluyo Tori, mientras Cat murmuraba un 'aún no me agrada esa mujer" antes de llevar llevar una papa a su boca.

Una vez que Andre y Robbie, recuperaron el habla de tan reveladora e intima información, el almuerzo se desarrollaba de manera relajada hasta que Robbie saco a Rex de su mochila.

"No me vuelvas a meter a ese asqueroso lugar" le regaño Rex, mientras el chico de las gafas levantaba una mano de Rex y se la aventaba a la cara para simular una cachetada "Si querías saber de los labios de Tori debiste de haberme preguntado a mí"

Al oír eso la medio latina se atraganto por la comida que tenía en la boca, Jade que estaba a lado de ella le daba unos golpes demasiado duros para evitar que muriera por asfixia. Andre y Beck abrieron los ojos con pánico en ellos, mientras Jade ayudaba a Tori, Andre y Beck intentaban huir.

"¿Por que hablaban de los labios de Tori?" pregunto inocente Cat "¿A donde van Beck, Andre?"

"No se muevan" grito Jade dándole una mirada de muerte a los chicos, los chicos se quedaron paralizados del miedo "¿Estás mejor Vega?" preguntaba la chica pálida mientras frotaba suaves círculos en su espalda.

"Sí Jade muchas gracias" apenas habló Tori con la voz un tanto ahogada.

"Ahora, porque hablaban de los labios de Vega y no se atrevan a mentirme" les amenazo la joven amante de las tijeras con una en las manos.

* * *

Hey si les gusto dejen un review son bien recibidos, esto solo será un two shot. No vayan a esperar una historia larga ya que aún no estoy preparada para algo como eso, así que déjenme saber su opinión.

El otro aún no se cuando lo publicare, pero supongo que será pronto. Nos leemos luego.

Ah no olviden pasar por mis otras historias de mi autoría y una que estoy traducciendo y si les gusta dejen un review.


	2. ¿Problemas?

Chicos, chicas, personitas en general, se que esto no se iba a tardar en actualizar, estuve algo ocupada, primero estuve arreglando unos últimos papeles de la escuela, toda una semana de locos, luego por dos semanas no tuve Internet y aproveche ese tiempo para leer y escribir este capítulo, tenia el principio y el final claro pero no la parte de en medio y costo un poco. Pero después de todo aqui está el resultado final.

Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo mostrado en el primer capítulo, no crei que iba a tener tantos Reviews en solo un capítulo, también gracias por los follows, los favoritos. Esto es para ustedes.

Aquí esta el segundo shoot de esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos.

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

* * *

"Bueno." "Verás." "Nosotros." "Este." Era lo único que lograban balbucear los chicos sin querer darle una respuesta concreta a Jade.

"Cinco." Empezó a Contar Jade abriendo y cerrando las tijeras moviendolas en su mano delante de los jóvenes. Mientras Tori bebía algo de agua para poder calmar su respiración.

"Hay no está contando." Hablo Cat cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a los oídos. "Cuatro." decía Jade, mientras Beck, Andre y Robbie seguían balbuceando al no querer decirle a Jade nada de lo que hablaban "Tres."

"Todo fue culpa de Andre." Dijo Robbie rápidamente cerrando los ojos y aferrando a Rex a su pecho "Por favor no me mates, no quiero morir virgen." expreso en un pequeño grito el chico de las gafas. Todos olvidaron momentáneamente el porque Jade contaba. Mientras le daban una mirada escéptica al joven del afro "No se que se sorprenden, no soy el único virgen aquí. Igual está Tori." Finalizó cuando abrió los ojos y noto que lo miraban.

Como un momento cliché en una película el agua que Tori bebía la escupió sorprendida al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo, mojándose el cuello y su blusa, volviéndose a ahogar.

"Dios, Vega ¿En serio? ten aquí." Hablo Jade, pasandole unas servilletas para que se secara. "¿Que fue culpa de Harris y porque estaban relacionado los labios de Vega en la conversación?" Hablo dirijiendose a los chicos "Me estoy empezando a hartar, así que mejor hablen o sí no, despídete de todo tu cabello." comenzó señalando a Beck "Lo que quede de Rex lo sacaras de una astilladora, si es que queda algo." le sonrió a Robbie "Tu necesitaras los dedos para tocar cualquier instrumento y sostener un lápiz para escribir canciones." finalizó las amenazas señalando a Andre "Así que hablen, sin balbucear."

"Viejo, yo no quiero terminar en una astilladora, dile a la Bruja Mala del Oeste lo que quiere oír." hablaba Rex "Tu solo hablaste de los labios suaves de Cat y ella no te hará daño, ya que no dijiste nada malo deja morir a los otros." sugirió Rex.

"Ok, esto ya se puso algo incomodo." empezó Tori "Chicos podrían por favor decirnos porque hablaban de mis labios y al parecer de los de Cat también." pidió amablemente a sus amigos, mientras se secaba el cuello y su blusa por el agua derramada, con las servilletas que le pasó Jade. "Y tu," se dirigió a Jade "podrías bajar las tijeras, tal vez por eso tampoco han empezado a hablar." La gótica solo entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Tori y bajo las tijeras de mala gana.

"No se como puedes estar tan calmada, cuando estos idiotas estaban hablando de tus labios." murmuro en un puchero muy bajo que casi estaba destinado a no escucharse. "Tienen una maldita suerte, por el momento, así que hablen." hablo mas fuerte y señalo a los tres chicos.

"Bueno, verás, nosotros estábamos platicando de los besos de escenarios." Empezó a explicar Beck. "Luego Andre hizo la observación de que yo he sido el único que ha sido quien ha besado a ustedes cuatro, y me pregunto que se sentía cada uno de sus besos, y quien para mi era la mejor besadora." continuo diciendo "Yo no iba a decir nada pero Rex, ofreció que Robbie me compraría el almuerzo por un mes y que lavaría mi coche por una semana, al principio no acepte así que le dije que fueran dos meses lo del almuerzo y por dos semana lavaría mi auto, así que Robbie tiene igual de culpa que nosotros por ofrecer el trato." dijo el canadiense ya que no quería que Robbie se saliera con la suya de que Jade no le hiciera nada. "Así que empece a explicar cada beso y di mi opinión de quien era la mejor besando." Concluyo el Canadiense.

"¿Cuatro? Oh por dios igual hablaban de Trina." dijo sorprendida Tori, iba a seguir hablando cuando Cat la interrumpió.

"No ganó Jade _¿verdad?_" aseguro Cat "Por eso estabas tan nervioso de que Jade no supiera nada."

"Si no ganó Jade entonces ¿quien fue?" pregunto una intrigada Tori, mientras dejaba las servilletas húmedas en la mesa.

"Quiero aclarar que no era, fue o será una competencia," hablaba Beck "este humilde canadiense que también es su amigo, y no lo deben de olvidar, solo dio su humilde punto de vista de quien era la que me transmitía más emociones en un beso" aclaro Beck sutilmente esperando no acabar muerto.

"No le hagas del cuento largo, de todas maneras estás muerto." dijo Rex "Dile que prefieres los besos de la medio latina a los de ella." termino de hablar antes de que Robbie le tapara la boca a Rex para que no dijera algo que hiciera enojar más a Jade.

"Eso tiene una excelente explicación." aclaro Beck al ver que Jade frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Rex. "Si me dejas vivir lo suficiente te lo puedo aclarar."

"Adelante." dijo Jade

"No es que prefiera los besos de Tori es que ella puede ser tímida, feroz, dulce, pasional o muy sensual con un solo beso, y tus besos son increíbles pero a mi solo me decían lujuria y deseo, no cariño, tranquilidad o amor." termino admitiendo Beck en un susurro algo bajo. Ninguno de los chicos sentados en la mesa volvió a hablar, Robbie, Tori y Cat habían desviado la mirada después de las ultimas palabras de Beck.

"Lo siento." hablo Jade lo suficientemente alto para que Beck y los demás en la mesa la escucharan. "No era mi intención no hacerte sentir amado, en serio te ame, siempre serás alguien importante de mi vida, fuiste mi primer amor y mi primer y ultimo novio, y eres mi mejor amigo, aunque ya no podamos volver a estar juntos porque estoy viendo a alguien más, siempre serás una de las personas mas importante en mi vida." admitió algo avergonzada Jade por decir eso en voz alta. "Así que si alguien pública," dirigió la mirada hacia Cat "o repite alguna vez algo de lo que acabo de decir hace unos momentos, espero que su familia pueda ser capaz de organizar un funeral muy rápido." amenazo a todos los presentes.

"¿Te refieres a contarle a las personas que la bruja mala del Oeste tiene un corazón con emociones y sentimientos?" pregunto Rex "Ni siquiera yo estoy tan loco para repetir eso, valoro mi vida y aun no quiero quitarle el privilegio a muchas chicas de conocer a esta lindura" bromeo intentando relajar el ambiente medio tenso.

Andre que no había dicho nada desde que empezó la explicación desde hace un rato se le había quedado viendo fijamente a Tori, con los ojos entrecerrados y la única que se había dado cuenta era ella misma.

"Andre, deja de verme fijamente, me estás empezando a dar miedo." se quejaba Tori.

"Es que..." le señalo el cuello a Tori. "Tienes algo ahí." termino diciendo aclarándose la garganta.

Tori sabia a lo que se refería y rápidamente llevo una mano a su garganta tapando el chupón que se veía algo reciente y que recién ahora se revelaba sin el maquillaje que se limpio cuando se secaba el cuello.

"Oh, oh, así que a nuestra dulce Tori Vega la visita Edward Cullen." Dijo en broma Robbie.

"No me parezco en nada a esa estúpida hada brillante." Habló Jade a la defensiva rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.

"En realidad sí." decía Cat "Ambos no conducen mientras hay sol, los dos son pálidos como la leche y ¿Qué?..." pregunto extrañada mientras ladeaba la cabeza al darse cuenta que nadie ponía atención a lo que explicaba mientras todos los chicos estaban prácticamente con la boca abierta por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Jade" se quejaba Tori, "Aún no le íbamos a decir nada, yo quería hablar primero con Beck." admitió avergonzada. "No puedo creer que tu lo hayas dicho primero y no Cat."

"¡Hey! yo se guardar un secreto cuando quiero." se defendió la chica con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus pechos.

"No es cierto y tu y yo lo sabemos." dijo indiferente Jade. "Todo lo hacías por los bibles que te dábamos a cambio de tu silencio, pero eso se termino."

"Sí." dijo feliz la chica de pelo rojo. "Ahora solo me darán bible y podre decirle a los demás que están saliendo sin preocuparme de que Jade quiera cortar a Mr. Purple." termino con una sonrisa.

"En realidad solo tienes razón en una parte." dijo Tori antes de ser interrumpida por Jade

"Ya no te daremos bible, pero podrás decirle a los demás que estamos saliendo, pero antes hay que aclarar algunas cosas a nuestros amigos, así que hablen." termino de hablar.

"Oh bueno!" empezo hablando Andre "¿Desde cuando incluso ustedes se empezaron a tratar bien? Ustedes se odiaban."

"Hace como cuatro meses Cat me invito a una pijamada, pero yo no sabía que Jade iba a estar ahi hasta que la vi en la habitación," empezó a hablar Tori "supongo que ella estaba esperando a que Cat regresara, pero en cuanto me vio, empezamos a discutir sobre que hacia cada una ahi, entonces cuando llego Cat y nos escucho discutir se desmayo, así que Jade se preocupo por ella y me dijo que la ultima vez ella le pinky prometió a Cat que ya no la volvería a hacer que se desmayara al discutir con alguien y se sentía culpable por romper su pinky promesa así que me dijo que trataria de comportarse, si yo no era tan alegre, y toda sonrisas, soles y arcoiris y demás cosas que la querían hacer vomitar, así que una vez que Cat recupero el conocimiento, tuvimos una pijamada decente, hasta que Cat se quedo dormida, yo creí que Jade volvería a tratarme mal pero en realidad..." iba a seguir hablando Tori pero Jade la interrumpió.

"Eso es todo Vega, ya contaste como fue que nos empezamos a llevar, eso era lo que Andre pregunto y nada más." afirmo Jade.

"Oh vamos." se quejo Robbie "eso no es justo ¿Que pasó después?" pregunto.

"Ella pregunto si queríamos ver una película abajo que no sea de Disney, aún cuando mis instintos decian "corre es una trampa" le dije que si, mis instintos tenían razón, era una trampa para asustarme." recordó tori.

"Déjame adivinar que película puso... The Scissoring" pregunto Andre.

"The Scissoring." confirmo Tori con un suspiro. "No es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras a los gritos, o la sangre, o la música de fondo terrorífica, pero ese no es el punto." dejo de divagar Tori "Después de que termino la película, empezamos a tener una conversación civilizada, de cualquier tema, aunque Jade decía uno que otros comentarios sarcásticos durante la conversación pero ya no atacándome a mí y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de día, así que desde ese día a veces, ella iba a mi casa a pasar el rato o yo iba a la de ella o nos veíamos en una cafetería o en algún lugar para pasar el rato."

"Espera." Comento Robbie "Por eso es que estaban tan ocupada, salían a espaldas de nosotros."

"No aún no salíamos torpe." Se quejo Jade "En esos momentos pasábamos el rato, solo como amigas, o algo así."

"Si, es cierto." Confirmo Tori. "Por esas semanas que pasaba con Jade, no se me empece a estar algo confundida, porque pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ella, así que le conté que acepte salir con Marck y que ese día no podía salir con ella."

"Estúpido Marck" bufó Jade "Como se atrevió ese maldito a intentarse propasarse contigo en la primera cita." recordó enojada Jade.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron atónitos los chicos y Cat al mismo tiempo.

"El desgraciado ese, después de llevarla por pizza y al cine, que fue muy original." Soltó con sarcasmo Jade "Cuando la fue a dejar a su casa la acorralo por la puerta e intento llegar a segunda base sin permiso de Vega."

"Yo solo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y decirle que lo sentía pero que no podía salir con el cuando me gustaba alguien más, cuando no me dio oportunidad de hablar porque aplasto sus labios resecos sobre los míos, y me empujaba hacia la pared, cuando sentí su mano subir hacia mis pechos, me aparte y grite que me dejara ir, ahí fue cuando una Jade muy furiosa abrió la puerta, me lo quito de encima y le rompió la nariz lo amenazo con castrarlo si se volvía a acercar a mi y lo corrió de mi casa." finalizo Tori de contar.

"¿Que hacías en casa de Tori si sabias que ella tenía una cita?" pregunto Cat a Jade. "La estabas esperando verdad, para decirle que te gustaba y que no querías que ella saliera con nadie más que no fueras tu ¿verdad?" termino con una risa y abrazando al mr. Purple.

"No." dijo con fingida indiferencia Jade, que todo el mundo hubiese creído de no ser por el pequeño rubor de Jade.

"¿En serio? Porque yo recuerdo que..." empezó a hablar Tori

"Termina esa frase Vega y adivina quien se quedara sin su muñeca Katty Cariñitos." amenazo Jade. "Beck, tu no quieres preguntar o decir algo."

"¿Son felices?" dijo en voz neutra.

"Sí" respondieron las dos sin dudar

"Entonces, yo no tengo ningún problema con que ustedes tengan una relación." decía su amigo el canadiense mientras una muy efusiva Tori se paraba a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias." repetía Tori dándole un fuerte apretón.

"Ya Vega suéltalo, ahora a lo importante." Hablo Jade con una voz que le causo escalofríos a los chicos, mientras dirijia su mirada a Cat. " Hey kitty Cat ¿Porque no acompañas a Tori al baño a que se cubra la bonita marca que le deje? mientras yo termino de aclarar unas cosas con los muchachos aquí."

"Kay, kay, Vamos Tori."

"Jade por favor no lo mates, uno es mi mejor amigo, el otro es tu mejor amigo y el otro es Robbie."

"Jah." se burlo Rex

"No te preocupes bebé. Solo les dejare unas cosas en clara que nunca deben de olvidar." aclaro Jade "Nos vemos en el baño."

"Esta bien." Se levanto de la mesa no sin antes darle un beso rápido a Jade. "Vamos Cat, no quiero que Trina me vea así y se burle de Jade diciéndole Vampiresa."

"Kay, kay. Nos vemos chicos, si sobreviven." Se despidió Cat.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron fuera de la vista Jade se volvió a sus amigos y empezó a decir.

"Cállense, no hablen, me van a escuchar muy bien, asientan con la cabeza si entendieron." Los tres chicos junto con Rex lo hicieron. "Está no era la forma en que se debieron de enteran de nuestra relación, y como se que Tori se va a molestar si les hago algo malo, solo les haré esta única advertencia, entendieron." Los tres chicos volvieron a asentir. "Nunca, escúchenme bien, Nunca Jamas, volverán a hablar de los labios de mi Tori, de mis labios, de los labios de Cat, e incluso de los de Trina, entendieron bien, si lo vuelven a hacer, los castrare con mi par de tijeras mas oxidadas sin anestesia y les daré de comer a los perros sus bolas." Los tres chicos asintieron frenéticamente dejando en claro que si habían entendido. "Alguna pregunta."

"¿Por que incluso defiendes a Trina? ella no te agrada." pregunto Robbie.

"Eso es fácil, por que ella es la hermana de mi novia y créeme tu no quieres ver furiosa a Tori porque ofendieron o hablaron mal de su hermana a menos que sea ella." concluyo Jade "Ya aprendí mi lección." susurro por lo bajo. "Ahora tengo que irme, mi sexy novia me esta esperando en el baño, y muy probablemente faltemos a la siguiente clase." Dijo con un guiño mientras que se levantaba y se iba.

Una vez que Jade estuvo lejos de la mesa y los chicos recuperaron la capacidad del habla, ellos empezaron a hablar entre sí.

"Definitivamente, eso era algo que no me esperaba." Suspiro Beck

"Rob, Rob. Llévame al baño." dijo Rex

"Creo que nunca volveremos a tener ningún almuerzo tan interesante." Dijo en voz bajita Robbie

"Aún así me compraras el almuerzo y lavarás mi auto." Le recordó Beck

"Ya se." dijo decaído Robbie. "Andre ¿estás bien?" le pregunto al joven que no había dicho nada desde que se fue Jade. "¿En que piensas?"

"Así, que ustedes quien cree que esta en la cima." pregunto con una sonrisa Andre mientras se sobaba las manos.

"¿En serio?¿Tu no pusiste atención? Jade nos acaba de perdonar la vida y tu solo quieres saber quien esta en la cima." dijo sorprendido Beck, mientras se paraba y se iba.

"Olvídalo, yo me largo, sácame de aquí" le decía Rex a Robbie mientras se paraban y se iban a su clase, dejando así solo a Andre con esa duda.

"Oh vamos yo solo soy un chico." Grito Andre en dirección a Beck y Robbie.

Jade y Tori no se presentaron a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de este two-shoot.

Cualquier duda, queja, observación y comentarios díganmelo saber en un Review.

Respuesta a los Reviews

_mica_: espero que te haya gustado está segunda parte, lamento la tardanza.

_Silverke_: Lo deje ahí esa vez porque se me había ido la inspiración y si lo intentaba continuar no hubiese quedado a como yo quería. Lamento la tardanza.

: Jade solo los amenazó de su forma tan especial. Lamento la tardanza.

_CheshireMegurine_: aquí la segunda parte, espero y la puedas leer. Lamento la tardanza.

_saililove-chan_: Gracias espero que te guste la segunda parte. Lamento la tardanza.

_arandiagrande_: aquí el segundo disparo, espero que este te haya gustado, Lamento la tardanza.

_GreenApple86:_ disculpa por haberle cortado ahí pero ese día se me fue la inspiración y si lo seguía no iba a quedar a como quería. Lamento la tardanza.

_Mariana_: se me había acabado la inspiración ese día, si están juntas pero nadie lo sabía solo Cat, pero ya se explico el porque ella no decía nada. Espero que te hay gustado. Lamento la tardanza.

_SoDamnBeautiful1_: Debió de haberlos matados, pero no, ella prefiere verlos sufrir. Lamento la tardanza.

_EyesWest_: Si, están juntas, uno debe de sospechar cuando Jade está siendo amable con tori sin motivo alguno. Lamento la tardanza.

_Ali_: Espero que este igual te haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza.

_Uchiha mikasA_: ¿Quien no ama el Jori? Yo igual adoro una Jade celosa, es tierno. Espero que te haya gustado.

_JoriWestVegaLove_: Si son pareja, pero nadie lo sabia excepto Cat. Lamento la tardanza.

_RebeOjeda_: Aquí el segundo shoot. Lamento la tardanza

madameduvergiere: tu puedes obtener todos los besos de Cat y Tori que quieras. Aquí el segundo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza

_ .10 aka georgette_: aquí el segundo capítulo, espero y te guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un saludo.


End file.
